


Winter Wonderland

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble





	Winter Wonderland

                The Doctor is in the process of placing pebbles in the shape of a smile on his snow timelord when the shout comes from behind him.

                “Oi, Spaceman!”

                He spins around to seek out the voice, and is nearly knocked backwards when a snowball hits him square in the chest.

                Donna, standing a few feet away, is grinning. The Doctor notes that she’s forming another snowball between her hands.

                “What was that for?” he exclaims.

                “Can you not recognize a challenge for a snowball fight when you see one?”

                He shakes his head. “I don’t do snowball fights.”

                “Perhaps you should start soon.” Donna waves the second snowball around and raises her eyebrows.

                “Donna—” The snowball hits his bare neck and this time he stumbles back purely from the shock of the cold. He stares at her for a few moments, mouth agape. Finally, he brushes the snow away and shakes his head, laughing. “Okay, now it’s on.”

                The Doctor scrambles at the ground for a handful of snow, and he packs it haphazardly together before throwing it. It flies at Donna in a flurry, and barely makes any impact. “Honestly, Doctor, can’t even make a proper snowball?”

                “I can so!”

                Another snowball nails him in the leg. “Prove it, then.” She turns tail and begins to run across the field.

                He chases after her, pelting handfuls of snow at her back. He decides that this is relatively ineffective, so he hastens to catch up and tackles her to ground.

                Donna splutters and spits out a mouthful of snow as she rolls over to look up at him. “You’re such a sore loser.”

                “Says the woman who didn’t talk to me for a day after I beat her in Monopoly.”

                “Because you cheated!”

                “I did not!” Rather than arguing, Donna just grabs a handful of snow shoves it into the Doctor’s face. He pouts and tries to brush it away. “That was uncalled for.”

                “C’mon Martin Boy, admit that I’ve won.”

                He raises his eyebrows. “ _You’ve_ won? Who’s on top of whom?”

                Donna pushes him off into the snow and crawls onto him. “I believe it’s me on top of you.”

                “Well, then I suppose maybe you have won.”

                “That’s what I thought.” She brushes some flakes of snow out of his hair and leans down to kiss him. 


End file.
